


Ladies of the Night

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drag, Fucking February 2018, Gen, M/M, Other, Sex Work, Swearing, Undercover, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 20: Sex Work





	Ladies of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love guys in drag, always have, always will; so that really should probably explain this drabble.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Clint picks out a deep blue form fitting skirt off a rack filled with clothes, handing it to Steve with a cut up sock contraption. “You’ll be needing this tonight too.” 

Steve just eyes the device – thing that lays in his hand. Muttering under his breath he moves to the bathroom to rearrange himself and get dressed. 

“What about a top? Do you have anything new that’s big enough for me?” Steve yells through the bathroom door of the hotel suit. 

“Oh right. Give me a moment to find something, but first.” Clint knocks on the door, opening it a crack and throwing in a stringy garment. “Put these on before you put the skirt on, but after the sock, trust me.” 

Steve huffs as he pulls up the red fish net stockings, tearing some holes in his ministrations. He really hates tights. Hates all of this. But evidently, it’s something that he has to do. It is his job after all. At least for now. Maybe next week will be better. 

“I kinda tore it in places is that okay?” he hollers again. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Wait. Skirt or the tights?” 

“Tights. The skirt actually fits like a second skin.” 

“Good on both counts then. Come on out, let’s have a look at you, see what we have left to do.” Clint says as he lays two more tops on the bed for Steve to pick from. He’s already dressed in fine blue fish nets, deep purple faux leather skirt, and a form fitting black lace bustier top. His make up is done to perfection, something that, also, didn’t surprise Steve when he first arrived. 

Steve exists the bathroom, and pauses at the foot of the bed, arms akimbo as he looks to Clint and then the spread-out garments. 

“These for me?” He moves to look over the tops, settling on a deep red silk strappy number. “Will this work?” 

“If we can get it over your shoulders yeah. It’ll really show off your titts, too.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, but he knows Clint’s not wrong, he rarely is. Luckily, the top has some stretch to it and he manages to get it on without ripping it. 

“Perfect. Now, I have one question for you.” Clint moves towards large vanity, patting the chair for Steve to sit. “Do you want to be blonde tonight or brunette?” 

“Brunette.” He says, taking in the style of the wigs set on the vanity next to the piles of makeup. The brunette one is longer more elegant, easier to hind behind. The blonde ones are shorter, more edgy, much more Clint’s style. 

“Good choice.” Clint smiles at him, kindly, knowing that this next part isn’t the easiest thing for Steve to sit through. 

He brushes Steve’s hair out with a comb before spraying it with hairspray, smoothing it down, and applying a wig cap to his head. A small chuckle escapes Steve’s lips as he stares at himself in the mirror. A good sign, Clint thinks. He picks up a small brush and a brightly colored palette of eye shadows. 

“Okay, close your eyes, this shouldn’t take too long. Tony’ll be here any minute.” 

Steve does well, sitting through almost the whole application of makeup, only starting to fidget as Clint starts in on blending his contours. 

“The best disguise is a good contour Steve. Hold still!” 

Clint moves to place the wig on Steve’s head. Steve holds the front and helps him adjust it. Each night, he’s gotten better and better at putting the wig on, but Clint still helps him regardless. 

Steve adjusts his wig again as Clint applies more blush to his face, glaring lightly at him, trying not to tell him to hold still, again. 

Tony comes in eyeing the two glammed up men, humor dancing in his eyes. “Don’t we look lovely this evening.” 

Clint simply smiles and moves to put on his heels. 

Steve frowns, “I still don’t see why Loki can’t handle this.” 

“We’ve told you before Steve. These guys can sense magic. Loki’s going to be as helpful as Wanda, Natasha, or any other woman in this situation. Besides, we need real men to do this.” Tony eyes Clint in his tight clothes and heels before moving to hand Steve a large pair of heels from his bag. 

“These are reinforced. Hopefully they won’t break like the last ones, I’ve been working on them all day.”

Steve nods his thanks to Tony, hoping that this whole thing will be over soon. 

The dressed-up pair put in their ear pieces and wave to Tony at the monitors before leaving the hotel room. They get through the hotel in moderate silence. They’re about to leave the lobby as their ear pieces crackle with Tony’s voice. 

“Alright, tonight should be the big night. If you need any pointers, look to Clint, I’m sure he’ll know what to do.” 

“She. Clint’s in drag. She’ll know what to do.” Steve huffs in irritation. 

“Steffi here’s got the idea, Stark. We can handle this. It’s not his first rodeo. And Lord knows I’ve done worse.” Clint responds, holding the door open for Steve. 

“You seriously never gonna talk about what happened in Budapest, huh?” Steve muses, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Man, I still don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get this over with.” Clint sneers as he makes his way down the street with Steve, heels clicking with every step.


End file.
